The Mystery
by Ramens
Summary: Kim is pregnant but when the baby is born they find something out. Its kinda short but I will continue if you give me ideas for other stories. It is a mix of a show, sort of... but you will find out soon. 3
1. Pregnant?

The Mystery Kim and Ron are going to the doctors office. "Next, Kim Possible", yelled a extremely ugly nurse with a huge mole on his or her cheek(I am not sure if it is a man or woman). Kim got up and Ron waited. "Okay Ms. Possible what is the matter", said the doctor. "Well I have been throwing up almost every morning and my stomach sometimes hurts", replied Kim. " Okay I will just do some tests" said the doctor. After a few tests the doctor told Kim to go into the waiting room and she left. After a few minutes the doctor came out. "Congratulations, you are going to have a baby", replied the doctor. "Whaa" screamed Ron (Okay think Simpsons when Moe puts his hands on his face). "I.. Uh.oo", Kim had fainted. "Kim"! yelled Ron. "Will she be okay", said Ron in a worried tone. " She will be fine it is natural", said the doctor. 


	2. Parents

Here is the continuing of it. Sorry it took so long. I'm going to do it play form now ok.  
  
The Mystery  
  
Kim: I'm what?! Doctor: Pregnant yes that is right. Kim: (faints) Ron: Kim! Are you alright, Kim wake up. Doctor what's wrong with here? Doctor: It's quite alright, it happens all the time. It's just shock. Ron: Ok just as long as she's ok. Doctor: Ok now you will make an appointment for a checkup, how about in a month. Ron: (weekly) Um…ok. Doctor: (perkily) OK great.  
A few hours later  
  
Ron: Kim wake up. Kim: Huh…what…what's going on? Ron: *giving a relieving sigh* finally you're awake. Kim: I had a strange dream that I was pregnant. Ron: Er…um..well it was no dream. Kim: *collapsing into her pillow* Great. How am I going to explain this to my parents? Ron: Well we'll think of something.  
The next day Ron: Okay Kim we can do this. Kim: Okay, but what if they don't take it well enough. Ron: your parents are pretty understanding. Kim: Ok… *They go over to Kim's parents* Kim: Mom, dad I have something to tell you. Mr. Dr. Possible: What is it sweetie? Kim: Well…..um…I'm pregnant! Mrs. Dr. Possible: WHAT?! 


	3. Labor

I'm soooooo sorry that this took so long, I was busy writing other stories and doing school work. So here it is!  
  
Kim was now on her 8th month and she was getting very large. She had to cut back on her crime fighting, Ron was mostly doing it, but she only went if he really needed help.  
  
Kim was still going to school, besides her mother's urging. "Kim you be very careful, and don't work yourself too hard," warned Kim's mom. Kim just nodded and left with Ron. They arrived at school, and many people were pointing at Kim. "Look at her... Heard she was pregnant...," they heard a few people whisper to each other.  
  
Kim and Ron went to each other's lockers and Bonnie came over. "Sooo, Kim is it true what everyone is saying?" Prodded Bonnie. "What are they saying?" Kim asked slyly. Bonnie glared at Kim, "Don't play dumb... You know what I'm talking about, that you're pregnant."  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." "Yes you do!" "No I don't!" Bonnie stared angrily at Kim and walked away. "Good one KP," Ron said high fiving Kim. "Kim...yea I guess, but they're going to find out sooner or later, they've heard rumors already," Kim said. They walked to their classes and the day went by quickly, so Ron and Kim were heading home. "See'ya KP!" Called Ron. "Bye Ron!" Called Kim as she went home.  
  
It was Kim's last month, and she could tell that she was getting close. Her mom was always close to her, "You never know when it'll happen," advised her mom. But Kim didn't listen that much. "What do you know about this kinda of stuff?!" Kim yelled at her mom. Her mom just gave her a look, raising her eyebrows. "Oh right.." Kim said walking away.  
  
Kim was enjoying a sandwich when a sharp pain shot through her back. "What the...?" Kim asked herself. 'I couldn't be going into labor.. could I?' Kim thought to herself. Kim ran into the living room and yelled for her parents, "Mom... dad!" She called.  
  
"Kimmy?" Her dad called back as he came into the living room, where Kim was standing clutching her stomach. "Dad! I think I'm going into labor!" Kim practically screamed. Kim's dad's eyes grew wide and ran to get his keys. "Honey! Get here now! Kimmy's gone into labor," Kim's dad called to her mom. Her mom quickly ran down the stairs and they ran out of the door.  
  
Ok.. I know that was dumb.. Reviews! Ideas! I seriously need a lot of other ideas for this story, and other stories. 


	4. Random Note thingy

Note: Ok... Now I'm sorry that I rushed. I'm just lazy and I want to get onto the important part. Soo... this story is sort of InuYasha related. Ok? Here's a little argument I had the cast.... Enjoy!  
  
InuYasha: Wha? Who's this Kim Possible girl?  
  
Kim: That would be me doggy girl.. or boy..  
  
InuYasha: o.o I'm a boy!  
  
Kim: Are you sure? Your hair is awfully long...  
  
InuYasha: I'm sure! I'm just from a different time.  
  
Kim: o.O Ok...  
  
InuYasha: (Talks to the narrator, me!) Ok.. now Kim's from disney, and she's not even anime.  
  
Narrator (me!): Ok made it this way.. 'cause.. I'm the author -and- I'm the narrator, I can do what eva' I want! ::cackles insanely::  
  
Kim: o.o (Kim stares at Inu's ears) They're like cat ears..  
  
InuYasha: I'm a dog demon! Not a cat demon...  
  
Kim: I know but they look like cat ears, that way they're all pointy like.  
  
Narrator: (Stares at Inu) You're hot!  
  
Kagome: What did you say?!  
  
Author (Also me!): Fear meh mortals! Obey!  
  
Kagome: Inu's mine!  
  
*Kagome leaps at Narrator me*  
  
Narrator: Help meh!  
  
*Kagome and me continue to attack each other*  
  
InuYasha: Is this all about me?!  
  
Author: Yes Inu, yes... *Pats Inu on the back*  
  
Inu: Cool!  
  
Kim: Why am I still here?  
  
Author: 'Cause I still need you for comic relief.  
  
Kim: But.. I'm not saying anyth....  
  
Author: Hush yo' mouth!  
  
*Kim takes a step back*  
  
Ron: How the hell did I get here?!  
  
Author: Ikkle- Ronnikins!  
  
*Author tackles Ron and almost huggles him to death*  
  
Ron: Help... can't... breathe..  
  
Kim: Let him go!  
  
Author: Why all he did is get you pregnant!  
  
Kim (Blushing): We don't even know if it was Ron.  
  
Author: I know all! I'm -am- the author you know! Oops... I gave away to much info right now... We better go..  
  
*Narrator gets an unconscious Kagome off her*  
  
Narrator: Yea, good idea...  
  
InuYasha: Omg! You killed Kenny... I mean Kagome!  
  
Narrator: No she's not dead... Just sleeping...  
  
InuYasha: Is she even breathing...? *prods Kagome with his finger* Yep! She's alive!  
  
Narrator: Where's Kim and Ron?  
  
Author: Don't ask.  
  
Kagome: Uhhhh....  
  
Author: Yes, Kagome that's right! It's almost time for the show to be over.  
  
InuYasha: What show?! This is just a random little thing you put in!  
  
Author: Don't mess with me Inu! I can easily write you off! Literally.  
  
InuYasha *hanging his head*: Ok... I be good..  
  
Author: Ok now that's enough for today! See ya' tomorrow... or something...  
  
Narrator: Hey author me... why'd you write this thing?  
  
Author: Because it's Thanksgiving tonight, I got high off of mashed 'pot'atoes.. Get it?! Pot...atoes.. Pot is a drug type thingy... and I got high off of mashed potatoes... Never mind..  
  
Narrator: Bye all!  
  
Kagome: Pudding!  
  
InuYasha: Kagome.. you alright?  
  
*Camera zooms away from the cheap looking set.*  
  
It's true I was high off of mashed potatoes. Hope you liked my random thing. 


	5. Birth and surprise!

Sorry it took so long, I've been writing other stories. I've sort of lost interest in the story but since I got so many reviews I'm going to continue. ^^v  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does.  
  
Last time: Kim finally went into labor... and... yea..  
  
Oh yea you know how I wanted it to be mixed with InuYasha, I changed my mind, because of my sudden obsession with this show and movie it's going to be mixed with it, find out at the end of the chapter. Well something like it will be mentioned, but exactly it. ^^  
  
Kim's mom drove as fast she could. Ron sat next to Kim trying to comfort her. "Thanks for being her Ron," Kim said to Ron as she felt a contraction. "Of course," Ron smiled at her.  
  
They finally got to the hospital and Mrs. Possible told them her name, since well she works there. Ron placed Kim in a wheelchair. Over the past 9 months, Ron had really grown, he was now a little bit taller than Kim, and he had become a lot stronger, then freckles on his face were now less noticeable.  
  
Ron wheeled Kim into the labor room. A/N: I don't know what the hell they're called!) Kim seemed to have relaxed more. Ron rested his hand on Kim's forehead. "I love you Kim..." he muttered softly to Kim. Kim smiled and said, "I love you too Ron."  
  
~A few hours later~  
  
The nurse came to check out Kim and then nodded. "I think you're ready to give birth." The nurse ran over to get the wheelchair, and Ron again placed Kim into the chair. They then reached the birthing room. A/N: I also don't know what that's called!)  
  
Kim was positioned onto the bed. "How are you Kim?" asked Ron whispering into her ear. "A bit in pain, but otherwise I'm fine," Kim said softly. Ron smoothed back Kim's hair, which was sticking out a little bit. Kim smiled for a second, but stopped, screaming in pain.  
  
"Oh. My God! The baby's definitely coming," Kim yelled. "It ok Ki..." Ron started but was interrupted by Kim. "This is your fault! Don't fucking touch me!" Kim screamed at Ron, glaring at him. Ron took a step back, looking hurt. The doctor put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, it happens a lot. Once the baby's born she'll won't be mad at you at all," he said sympathetically.  
  
After a few hours of screaming, and insult throwing at Ron by Kim, it was almost over. "I can see the head!" called out the doctor. "You hear that Kim?" Ron asked nervously. "Yes... I hear that Ron..." Kim said between gritted teeth. With one last push, a high pitched scream filled the air. "It's... a girl!" announced the doctor. "Congratulations KP!" Ron said smoothing back Kim's hair again. "Thanks Ron... Oh and I'm sorry I yelled at you," Kim giving Ron a sorry look. "Aww.. It's ok Kim," Ron said waving it off.  
  
The nurse began to clean the newborn baby girl off, when she gasped. "Oh my god!" she yelled. "What?! What is it?!" Ron asked urgently. The nurse showed what she gasped for. Poking up on the baby girl's head were two fox- like ears, and a bushy fox tail.  
  
Ron stood there his mouth hanging open. The little girl opened her brown eyes, her ears twitching slightly. Ron couldn't stand how cute she was, he took her into his arms, and brought her over to Kim. Kim didn't care either, just as long her little baby girl was healthy.  
  
The baby had auburn hair like Kim, and a few streaks of blond hair too. Her eyes were brown like Ron's, the tail and ears she had were an auburn color too. Her stubby little hands started to tug on Kim's nose. "You are just adorable," Kim muttered to her.  
  
"According to the tests we did just now, the ears and tail are caused by some weird mutation," the doctor said peering down at the tail swishing around, "Other than that she is very healthy."  
  
Ron and Kim hugged each other, their daughter caught in the middle. "To us you are perfect," Ron said softly to his new daughter....  
  
That's the chapter! I need help thinking of name, so if you have any idea, tell me. I hope enjoyed it, and I think the next chapter is the last. For some reason I like to write pregnancy and birth stories. Maybe it's 'cause I want to have kids... I don't know! Well stay tuned! 


	6. Name

Here's the fifth chapter, of the mystery! There will be a sequel soon, but not for a few months probably. :3  
  
~Ron's POV~  
  
I stared down at my beautiful little daughter. Even though she was a little unusual looking, I loved her dearly. She stared back up at me, her little ears twitching, and her tail flicking around, her big brown sparkling brightly.  
  
Kim put her soft hand on my arm, giving me a weak smile. "What are we going to name her?" Kim asked. I though for a second, "How about Katherine Kaisha, Kit for short?" "I really like it!" Kim said happily but she paused, "What the last name, are we going to use my last name or yours?"  
  
"We can use my last name, I mean her last name will have to be Stoppable if we're going to get married," I said staring down at Kim. She looked up at me, her green eyes filled with tears. "You mean...?" Kim said but stopped when I kneeled down on one knee. I took out a red velvet box.  
  
"Kimberly Anne Possible? Will you marry me?" I asked expectantly. Kim sat up, tears running down her face, her hands over her mouth. "Yes Ron I will!" Kim leaned forward, wrapping her arms around me.  
  
A few weeks later, Kim and I were married. It was a small wedding but it was still wonderful. Kim looked beautiful in her white wedding gown, the veil covering her beautiful face. She walked gracefully down the aisle, as graceful as Kim does her missions. You wouldn't believe who attended the wedding, Dr. Drakken, Shego, and many other villains we fought.  
  
Kit is the most wonderful daughter anybody could ask for. She's smart, well at least for her age anyway. I just hope when she goes to school she won't be teased. I can tell she gets Kim's coordination; she is already starting to crawl and I think she's going to be walking very soon.  
  
I love my family very much, I would do anything for them and if anything happened to them I don't know what I'd do...  
  
~The End~  
  
Aww... Wasn't that cute! I combined the two names that were suggested so not to hurt anyone's feelings. ^^ I hope you enjoyed this story, since it was almost a year ago that I started it. But then my writing skills really sucked. I know that I still need to work on them, but they are -a lot- better. Give me ideas for the sequel please! 


End file.
